we build then we break
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: ini adalah cara mereka jatuh cinta. ;; america/belarus. non-linear.


we build then we break  
><span>america/belarus  
>by mage<p>

**sinopsis. **ini adalah cara mereka jatuh cinta.  
><strong>warning. <strong>OOC. AU. Penggunaan nama manusia. non-linear. Absurddddd...  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

**a/n. **jadi, format fic ini menggunakan format film (500) days of summer {film favorit gitu~ joseph gordon-levitt gitu~ zooey deschanel gitu~ /shot} jadi, maaf kalo parah (yah, walaupun saya emang parah seperti biasanya ._.) haha, dan ini absurd seperti biasa 8D tapi, tapi, apa ini realistik atau tidak? sekarang saya benar-benar khawatir apakah cerita-cerita saya itu benar-benar nggak realistik OAO

& gua yakin Alfred & Natalia super OOC mengingat ada momen fluff & angst & blah-blah-blah yang bikin mereka super OOC -,- mungkin gua harus mengubah ini ke austria/hungary, atau netherlands/indonesia –_– & rasanya kutipan di bawah nggak ada hubungannya ._.

review, and tell me how suckish it was ü

& minta maaf udah nyampah di sini akhir-akhir ini. gua lagi semangat nulis di fandom ini soalnya ._.

;;

"_I just – I just need some consistency."  
>"I know."<br>"I need to know that you're not gonna wake up in the morning and feel differently."  
>"And I can't give you that. No one can."<em>

―tom hansen & summer finn, '**500 (days) of summer**'

;;

**(hari kelima ratus)  
><strong>"Aku tidak mau lari lagi, dan ini terjadi karena aku, uh, _mencintaimu_, kau hamburger bodoh."

Ia setengah tertidur saat kata-kata klise terucap jelas dari bibir seorang Natalia Arlovskaya, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut sampai-sampai ia tidak mau tidur lagi untuk selamanya dan tidak ingin menemani Peter Pan terbang bersama Tinkerbell dan Wendy ke Neverland. Tapi kepalanya begitu pusing dan kelopak matanya sudah mencapai jurang, jadi ia membiarkan kukunya meninggalkan jejak bulan sabit di punggungnya, kata-kata aku mencintaimu tercetak dengan jelas di kulitnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggenggam tangannya sangat, sangat, sangat erat, seringai tertempel di wajahnya.

;;

**(hari ketiga ratus tiga puluh)  
><strong>"Ini tidak akan pernah bekerja."

Dan ia hanya berdiri di sana, tubuh membeku seperti es batu, mulut yang biasanya berkata-kata penuh kepercayaan diri sekarang tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dan, ups, ribuan kepingan kaca telah berserakan di sekitar kakinya, namun ia pikir ia tak peduli dengan itu karena luka fisik sembuh lebih cepat daripada luka sialan yang tergores di hatinya (terdengar klise? mati saja kau – ia tidak peduli).

Ia menarik napas dan berharap bahwa ada alasan di balik semua ucapan itu. Mungkin seperti: _karena kamu payah_. Atau: _karena ia tak pantas untukku dan aku tahu itu_. Namun telinganya hanya mendengar: "Ini hanya... ini tidak akan pernah bekerja untuk aku atau kamu." Ia mempertanyakan ke mana perginya kata "kita".

Natalia pun pergi, tak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali semerbak parfum melati tersebar di kemejanya (_karena perempuan selalu melakukan hal seperti itu, meninggalkan jejaknya di sarang pria_).

;;

**(hari pertama)  
><strong>Ia menabrak seorang perempuan dengan rambut platina dan mata violet, mengakibatkan secangkir kopi tumpah di gaun sang perempuan, dan sang perempuan melempar beberapa pisau ke arahnya. Ia langsung lari saat kesempatan datang padanya, menggumam kalau perempuan itu sangat mengerikan (tapi, ia membiarkan otaknya menyimpan sepasang mata violet yang bersinar lebih terang daripada sinar mentari itu ke dalam salah satu lacinya.)

;;

**(hari ketiga)  
><strong>Ia menemukannya di dalam Starbucks, asap mengepul keluar dari cangkir berisi kopi hitam, matanya fokus pada buku tebal, yang tampaknya membahas tentang mosaik.

Ia menyelusup masuk ke dalam kafe dengan langkah pelan, bersembunyi di belakang punggung orang-orang yang sedang berbincang dengan gaya konyol, berusaha untuk sampai di tempat favoritnya tanpa dikenali oleh perempuan kejam itu. Lima menit kemudian, ia sampai di pojok kafe dengan selamat, tak ada pisau yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mulut menyesap cappucino, mata terpasang ke mata violet si perempuan kejam itu. Dengan kepala terteleng ke kanan, ia mempertanyakan kenapa matanya yang terlihat bosan itu begitu atraktif di matanya.

Saat perempuan itu mendongakkan kepala, ia menunduk,

;;

**(hari kelima belas)  
><strong>Bukan namanya menguntit jika orang yang kauuntit tahu bahwa kau menguntitnya, benar?

Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesannya (kopi hitam, dua gula), di mana ia duduk (tiga meja dari kanan pintu, tempat yang pas untuk memandangi wajahnya), tahu kalau dalam tas berendanya ada buku seni, buku sketsa, pensil, dan beberapa pisau (oh, ironis), tahu kalau ia menggigit bibir sambil mengetuk meja kalau sedang berpikir serius; dan ia juga tahu kalau dirinya, Alfred F. Jones, sedang memandangi dua iris yang mempunyai bayangan warna yang sempurna dan cantik.  
>(―dan ia tahu ia sudah pernah melihat mata yang lebih cantik daripada mata violet itu.)<p>

;;

**(setengah dari hari ketiga ratus tiga puluh)  
><strong>Ia menatap fotonya yang wajahnya sudah ia potong, yang tertinggal hanyalah mata violet itu. Marah, ia mencoretnya dengan spidol hitam.

;;

**(hari ketujuh belas)  
><strong>"Hei, aku suka gambarmu itu. Seperti Superman."

Perempuan itu mematahkan tulang hidungnya. Ow.

(bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.)

;;

**(hari kedua puluh lima)  
><strong>Ia memandangnya, menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah mengejarnya enam blok dari Starbucks, dan saat perempuan itu memutar punggungnya seperti perempuan di iklan sampo, ia tak bisa menolong tapi mengagumi kecantikannya (klise, hm? – biarkan saja, ia tak peduli). Badannya menegang. _Tenang. Alfred F. Jones dapat menghadapi semua masalah_.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Perempuan itu menatap seringai Alfred dengan bosan sebelum melempar pisau ke samping telinga kanan Alfred, dan menendang perut laki-laki itu dengan lututnya sampai Alfred berbaring di atas aspal, rasa sakit mengumpul di dalam perutnya.

Perempuan itu menggelindingkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Tidak, jadi tinggalkan aku sendirian, orang gila."

Ia berbalik setelah meninggalkan membenamkan ujung hak tingginya di bahu Alfred. Ouch.

Penolakan, Bab Pertama.

(dan, ia pikir, ia harus mencobanya lagi.)

;;

**(hari kelima puluh tiga)  
><strong>"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Ia tak bisa mengingat sudah berapa kali ia memasang senyum kebangaannya di wajahnya, menanyakan apakah perempuan itu ingin berkencan dengannya, lagi dan lagi, yang akan berakhir dengan badan di tanah, rasa sakit menyebar di perutnya. Jadi ia benar-benar terkejut saat perempuan itu berkata –

"Baiklah."

;;

**(hari keempat puluh satu)  
><strong>Natalia tak pernah memberitahu seseorang – lagi pula siapa yang mau dengar? – soal ini, kalau orang itu, Alfred, membuatnya ketakutan dan tegang.

Ia ingin mempercayainya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

;;

**(hari ketiga puluh delapan)  
><strong>"Senyum itu," kata Matthew. "Kau memasang senyum itu. Lagi. Kau ditolak lagi, ya?"

"Yap." Alfred mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Perempuan itu sudah melukaimu, Freddie. Kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?"

Alfred tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu, menarik lagi senyum lebarnya ke atas. Matthew mendesah frustasi.  
>Ia tahu Alfred tidak akan menyerah sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan; tipikal Alfred.<p>

;;

**(hari ketiga ratus tiga puluh satu)  
><strong>Alfred membanting piringnya satu per satu ke meja, matanya menatap kosong hadapannya. Ia tahu ia akan menyumbang banyak sekali uang untuk membeli piring. Tapi, sekarang ia tak peduli; uara dentingan kepingan-kepingan kaca yang bertemu lantai itu lebih baik daripada keheningan. Francis, Gilbert, dan Matthew menatap simpatik Alfred.

"Alfred, Freddie, tenanglah. Bukan hanya dia yang ada di dunia ini. Masih banyak ikan di luar sana untuk dipancing, kau tahu itu," kata Francis, berusaha menenangkan sikap marah Alfred yang biasanya terjadi lima tahun sekali.

Alfred melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Francis, sebelum membanting piring terakhir ke lantai dan melangkah keluar apartemen dengan cepat.

Pulangnya, ia membawa dua puluh hamburger, sepuluh Twinkie, tiga susu kocok coklat, dan sebotol vodka. Ia menghabiskannya dalam sepuluh jam, seraya udara dingin AC yang berbisik di telinganya, "Kubilang juga apa?"

Ia membanting botol vodka itu ke meja.

;;

**(hari keseratus)  
><strong>Natalia membawanya ke apartemennya. Kertas dinding hitam-putih bermotif bunga dandelion menghiasi apartemennya. Alfred sempat menatap ngeri sepuluh pisau yang menggelantung di dinding dapur Natalia, saat Natalia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun malam berenda dan celana pendek. Alfred pun melangkah ke kamar Natalia dengan langkah ringan, hanya mendapatkan tendangan lagi di perut tanpa alasan tertentu.

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memandangi langit-langit kamar, berimajinasi kalau mereka sedang melayang di alam semesta, ribuan bintang di galaksi menari mengelilingi mereka, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Alfred ingin berbicara; dia yang selalu berbicara tiap kali mereka sedang berkencan atau semacam itu, namun ia terlalu sibuk mendengar suara napas Natalia.

Jadi, Natalia menendangnya, dan menyuruhnya tidur di atas lantai sambil melemparinya bantal dan selimut.

Tengah malam, Natalia mematikan lampu dan saat yakin kalau Alfred sedang tidur, ia mulai berbicara.

"Aku pernah suka sama seseorang, dan parahnya itu kakakku sendiri – Ivan, kalau kau mau tahu namanya. Selama masa kecilku, aku hanya bilang padanya bahwa dia pangeranku yang tampan, ksatria dalam baju besi yang bersinar, semua pria tampan dalam dongeng sialan itu. Dan aku memaksanya untuk menikahiku setiap jam, setiap hari, sampai ia pindah ke suatu negara tanpa memberitahuku, Jadi, aku mengikuti jejaknya: pindah ke New York, membiarkan Yekaterina mengurus semua perusahaan Ayah.

"Aku suka main The Sims. Tapi bukan untuk membuat rumah yang cantik; aku membuat beberapa karakter, mengisi nama-nama orang yang aku benci, lalu mengurung mereka dalam ruangan yang tidak punya pintu atau jendela atau makanan, dan menonton mereka menderita sampai mati. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Aku suka memotong bunga mawar dengan pisauku. Dan rasanya aku pernah ingin menjadi aktris, yang suka memerankan psikopat perempuan, seperti anak kecil di film Orphan itu. Oh, dan aku benci Superman, jadi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk membaca komiknya. Yah, itu semua yang aku tahu soal diriku. Tidak ada yang spesial."

Alfred mendengar setiap kata dengan saksama.  
>(Natalia tahu.)<p>

;;

**(hari keseratus dua puluh.)  
><strong>Mereka bertengkar. Sering.

Ini benar-benar tidak sehat untuk (ia sudah bisa memanggil mereka seperti itu, 'kan?) _hubungan _mereka, tapi ia berpikir kalau hubungan mereka _memang _jauh dari hubungan yang sehat. Ia sudah tersesat, tak mengingat bagaimana Natalia menendangnya dan melemparinya pisau, begitu sensitif. Tapi toh ia membiarkannya, seringai konyolnya masih tertoreh jelas di wajahnya; mungkin karena dia hanya tidak mau perempuan itu pergi.

Lagipula, Natalia adalah salah satu hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya selain hamburger dan pahlawan-pahlawan super.  
>(ia tidak tahu, tapi Natalia juga merasakan hal yang sama walaupun mengerang keras, persetan klise.)<p>

Mereka sedang ada di sebuah bar hari ini, bau alkohol mengelilingi mereka saat seorang pria-bajingan mulai merayu Natalia. Natalia menolaknya dengan gaya khas Natalia, sarkastik dan bersiap melempar pisau. Tapi tetap saja pria-bajingan sialan itu masih merayunya, mengatakan dengan tiga kali cegukan kalau pisau itu hanya plastik belaka. Alfred baru saja ingin mencampuri urusan mereka saat Natalia berkata:

"Lihat, bangsat, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku dan temanku tidak butuh dirimu? Dasar bajingan."

Alfred mengerjapkan mata.

Temanku.  
>Temanku.<br>_Temanku._

Sesuatu dalam Alfred meledak dan ia menemukan dirinya sendiri memukul bajingan itu tepat di dagunya, mulai merasa menang; kecuali alkohol sudah mengaburkan pandangannya, dan ia baru sadar kalau musuhnya ini lebih besar darinya, dan saat musuhnya memukulnya balik, ia sudah terjerembab ke tanah dan semuanya menyakitkan.

Natalia membawanya ke apartemennya dan saat pintu tertutup, mereka bertengkar lagi, tapi Alfred tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia berteriak __, mendorongnya ke dinding dan meninju dinding di samping telinganya sampai dindingnya retak dan bunga dandelion di kertas dinding itu seakan-akan telah gugur. Ia merasakan tangan Natalia bergetar, mata violet – yang cantikcantikcantik itu – melebar, merasakan betapa mengerikannya udara yang menghempaskan pipinya saat Alfred meninju dinding. Alfred tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini; dalam pertengkaran mereka, Natalia selalu mendapatkan peran marah. Selalu. Dan Alfred tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Jadi, ia pergi.

.

Jam tiga malam dan seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

Alfred tidak menggerutu atau apa; ia butuh suatu pengalihan karena hamburger-hamburger itu sama sekali tak menolongnya, dan matanya tak bisa tertutup, selalu mengingat saat ia membuat Natalia takut di belakang kelopak matanya.

Ia menemukannya berdiri di depan pintunya, basah dari kepala ke kaki karena badai di luar. Maskaranya membuat jejak di sekeliling matanya, mulai berlari ke pipinya.

"Maaf."

Alfred mengerjapkan mata karena ia tak pernah mendengar Natalia tak pernah sekalipun meminta maaf padanya. Natalia maju selangkah dan mendaratkan tangannya di dada Alfred. Badannya menegang, namun ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Ini hanya butuh waktu agar badannya rileks dan membiarkan tangan dingin Natalia mulai berlari ke lehernya.

"Aku hanya – aku hanya perlu tahu kalau kau tidak akan bangun suatu hari dan merasa berbeda."  
>Natalia mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu soal itu, Alfred. Tak ada yang bisa."<p>

Natalia menciumnya dan ia merasakan air mata di berpindah ke pipinya, tapi ia menyalahkan badai di luar sana dan Natalia setuju karena tangisan bukanlah ciri dari seorang Natalia Arlovskaya. (tapi ia memang menangis.)

Alfred membiarkannya masuk.

;;

**(hari keseratus empat puluh dua)  
><strong>"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tak bisa."

;;

**(hari kedua ratus tujuh puluh lima)  
><strong>Alfred membawanya Taman Central bersama dua hamburger dan satu _baguette_.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Natalia, dahinya mengerut.

"Kita akan memberi makan bebek-bebek, _babydoll_," kata Alfred penuh dengan antusias. Ia menggelar tikar dan menaruh makanan di hadapan mereka. Natalia meninju lengan Alfred, menggumam bahwa semua ini ide yang sangat konyol.

Alfred mengambil hamburgernya, menggigitnya. "Hmm, enak," katanya dengan wajah konyolnya itu, dengan segala kilauan di matanya. Alfred hendak menggigit hamburgernya lagi, tapi Natalia merebutnya dan memakannya. "Hei, itu hamburgerku!" Natalia tidak mempedulikannya, jadi Alfred menyerah dan memotong _baguette _itu kecil-kecil, lalu menyebarkanya pada bebek-bebek di hadapannya.

Matahari menuruni tangga horison seraya Natalia menghabiskan hamburgernya dan Alfred memberi makan bebek-bebek itu.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, Jones."  
>(<em>Aku merasa senang.<em>)

Alfred tersenyum dan membayangkan apakah ia bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi.

;;

**(hari kelima puluh delapan.)  
><strong>Ia membeli dua tiket untuk sebuah produksi teater Broadway yang ia tak terlalu pedulikan, tapi tahu kalau Natalia peduli. Natalia menonton pertunjukan itu dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar; dan ini momen yang berharga karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya tersenyum walaupun senyum itu bukan untuknya.

Saat ia melihat Natalia menggambar salah satu adegan favoritnya dalam pertunjukan tersebut, ia menyeringai.

Siapa sih, orang New York yang tak suka Broadway?

;;

**(hari ketujuh puluh satu)  
><strong>"Aku tidak punya rasa percaya," kata Natalia setelah menonton berita tentang perang, wabah penyakit, kematian. Rasanya hanya melihat ke dalam dirinya sendiri, yang sepertinya sudah mati setelah Ivan meninggalkannya tanpa pesan.

Alfred mengacak-acak rambut Natalia, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat.

;;

**(hari ketiga ratus tujuh puluh lima sampai hari keempat ratus lima puluh)  
><strong>Ini waktunya untuk berjalan maju ke depan – walaupun proses itu benar-benar mengesalkan.

Ia melempar dirinya sendiri ke dalam tumpukan dokumen kerja dan hamburger dan komik-komik Superman, tapi rasanya tak ada yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia berbicara pada teman-temannya tapi hanya mendapatkan dirinya sedang diatur dalam suatu kencan buta. Dan ia ingin bangun pada suatu hari, merasa berbeda, tapi yang ia tahu adalah mata violet, rambut pirang platina, maskara yang menuruni wajahnya, kertas dinding bunga dandelion, semerbak parfum melati di kemejanya.

Ia merasa beruntung Natalia hanya pergi tanpa kata-kata, _kita masih bisa berteman, 'kan?_

(tapi, ia masih ingin Natalia kembali.)

;;

**(hari keempat ratus delapan puluh enam)  
><strong>Natalia muncul di hadapannya, dan Alfred pikir ia hanyalah berhalusinasi; tapi mata violet itu begitu nyata.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya, terdengar dingin, jauh yang diharapkan, tapi tak bisa menariknya kembali karena semua ini salah perempuan itu; dia yang mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku – sebelum kau bilang apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar mengacaukan semuanya. Semua orang menganggapku gila – dan aku memang gila – sejak aku menyukai kakakku sendiri dan sejak saat itu aku sendirian, jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berinteraksi. Karena itu aku mengacaukan semua omong kosong ini. Aku benci diriku. Tapi aku menyukaimu – aku suka kita."

Alfred mau berkata _tidak_, tapi ia sudah menderita sampai-sampai bantal hamburgernya telah jarang ia peluk. Dan untuk mendapatkan Natalia di sini, rasanya hatinya siap untuk menyantap hamburger lagi bersamanya.

Ia memeluknya erat dan kata-kata _aku mencintaimu _bercampur dan bercampur dan bercampur.

(Ini dimulai lagi.)

;;

**(hari kedelapan ratus dua puluh empat)  
><strong>"Maukah kau, Alfred F. Jones―"  
>"Maukah kau, Natalia Arlovskaya Braginski―"<p>

Alfred mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya; Natalia tertawa sambil menyeringai.

"Aku bersedia."


End file.
